Summer Camp
by Skullenko
Summary: Corey's ignorant, dumb, and forgetful. Laney breaks up with him. Bitter and sad no one sees him for awhile until he get's a new girlfriend. Things are awkward in Grojband until Laney's camp buddy starts flirting with her. Laney's got a boyfriend and Corey's got a girlfriend. Everything should be fine now, right? WRONG! Follow Grojband thru Corey's jealousy and Laney's evil bf
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hey guys! So I've been thinking a lot (Everyone: *gasp*) and I want to start writing some really good stuff. Not my normal weird stuff. Then I realized something else. That's probably not going to end well for me. So here's what I came up with, take a look.

Mina: Skullenko does not own Grojband.

Corey's POV

I look out the window as tons of things pass by so fast, all they are is a blur. I'm excited and sad at the same time. Summer's over and this year Trina shipped me off to an all boy summer camp. An all boys summer camp. Which means I did not get to see Laney at all. I missed her _so _much. After all, she is my girlfriend. That's right. I confessed that I'd had a crush on her since the third grade, 10 months ago. Apparently, she felt the same way! Who knew, huh? Our relationship had blossomed since then.

I still remember our first date like it was 9 months ago. I took her to Belchies and then the arcade. It was truly magical!

I've waited this long to see her again and now my dream is coming true! Trina is currently driving me home (she wanted to just leave me there, but Mina convinced her otherwise) and when we get there I'm going to excuse myself, head over to Laney's, and relive our first date all over again! Right after band practice of course!

Speaking of the band, Kin and Kon were in the same summer camp as me! I'm going to miss all the new guy friends I made over there! In a manly way of course. Luckily, most of the guys live by my house so, they can come over a bunch!

_SCREECH_

"YAY!" I squeal,… like a man.

I look at the garage expecting to see the big Grojband symbol. Instead I see a heart made of pink glittery pelt and underneath in big swirly letters, 'Trina's Paradise'. I actually screamed.

Quickly, I ran up to MY garage door and pulled it up and open. What used to be a cool hangout for me and my friends, is now a prissy pink room for Trina and Mina!

"Let me explain." I hear Trina say. I turn around, with smoke shooting out of my ears. Trina looks a little scared and Mina is cowering behind her.

"WHAT'S THERE TO EXPLAIN?! YOU TOOK THE ONE THING I CARE ABOUT AWAY!"

"What about Laney?"

"SHUTUP!"

"Alright, listen dork. All your stuff's on the curb. Why don't you just go set up camp somewhere else!" Then she slammed the garage door in my face!

"Sup, Corey?" I turn to see Laney, Kin and Kon, standing behind me with expectant smiles on their faces.

"What happened to the garage?"Laney asked, with a peeved look on her face.

"And why's all our stuff on the street?" Kon added.

"It seems Trina kicked us out of the garage while we were all in summer camp. We'll need a new one." Silence for awhile.

"We can use mine, Core."

"You have an empty garage?"

"Yeah, it's been empty ever since my dad left."

"Your dad left?"

"_Yes Corey. _I told you that like 5 times already!" Uh oh. Laney looks mad.

"You never remember anything I say." She yells. I'm in trouble.

"… Let's get started on that new garage…"

She sighs and pulls out her phone. We're all silent as she talks to her mom. Ugh. Kin and Kon are trying not to laugh at me. She puts her phone away, disrupting the tense silence.

"She says we can use the garage and she'll be over here in 5. We shouldn't do this all today. It's gonna take awhile to make a new stage. I'm surprised we even had band practice today."

"Why?" Kin and Kon asked, simultaneously. Laney I smiled at each other.

"IT'S OUR ANNIVERSARY!" We yelled, high fiving.

"Oh congratulations! Laney's right, Corey! Go on your date, we can do this tomorrow!" Before I can say anything, Laney pulls me away, shouting "Thanks!" over her shoulder.

Once we are far enough away that I can't decide against it, she stops.

"So, what did you have planned for our big date?"

I smiled at her, "I have an awesome date planned!" Her eyes get big with happiness, "We're going to relive our first date!" Her eyes get small with disappointment.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

Laney's POV

"Nothing."

That was a _horrible_ first date. At Belchies he shoved a bunch of food down his throat, while I just watched awkwardly and at the arcade he just played while I watched. Oh well, it's the thought that counts.

When we arrive at Belchies, he asks me to wait inside while he got something.

Oooohhhh, Corey, I knew you wouldn't fail me. He probably got me a necklace, or a ring! I walk inside Belchies and shout 'OK' over my shoulder. I'm so happy I even paid for the food! I'm so excited. Quickly, I walk over to our normal corner booth. I wonder if it'll be big! I wonder if there'll be more than one!

Then Corey comes in. It's big, it's more than one. It's just not jewelry.

A bunch of guys plopped down next to me, followed by Corey.

"Hey babe, these are some guys I met at camp! We just bumped into each other and they wanted to hang out! I told them I was on a date and they suggested coming along! You said it was OK, right?" And with that they all proceeded to stuff their faces. Till I heard one of them ask a question.

"Hey Core, I didn't know you were gay."

"…Laney's a girl…" Corey laughed nervously then continued eating.

I sat there in stunned silence before blurting out:

"I thought you were getting me a ring!"

He looked confused, "Why?"

"You said you had to get something! I didn't know you meant all of these people!"

"Oooohhh. Sorry Lanes. I wouldn't even know you. What do you get someone for their 10 month anniversary?"

More stunned silence while I stared at Corey with my mouth wide open. Everyone stopped eating and stared at me.

"Corey," I said, seething, "It's our 1 year anniversary. NOT our 10 month anniversary!"

"What? No it isn't, we got together October 12th 2012."

"NO! WE DIDN'T! We got together _August 12, 2012._"

"Nuh uh! I remember, because it was around the time school starte-ooooohhh." He looks at me sheepishly.

"Corey Riffin, you never listen to me, you plan crappy dates that you invite your friends on, and NOW you forget it's our 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY?! WE'RE THRU!"

And then I stormed out of Belchies.

AN: Tell me, did you like it, did you like it?! I will be uploading daily, so come back tomorrow!

Kin & Kon: REVIEW!


	2. Mystery Girl

**AN: **HELLOOOOOO, FAN FICTION PEOPLE! I'm sorry that this is late (not very late, but still)! The thing is, I decided to sleep last night (I know, I'm so selfish). But, I'm here now! Anyway, I loved all the reviews I got (even though there were really only like, two) and all the favorites and follows! So here you go (I have no idea where I'm going with this)!

Corey: Skullenko does not own Grojband… IF SHE DID SHE'D BREAK MY HEART ALL OVER AGAIN!

Laney's Pov

We haven't seen Corey in a week now. It's really sad. I guess when I broke up with him I didn't really think of what would happen to our friendship or band. Now, I know what you're thinking (AN: That's sort of a reference to my other fanfic): 'Oh Laney, how could you break up with Corey?! He's nice and sweet and you've liked him forever!' You're right! Corey is a great guy… to be friends with! He's friggin horrible at relationships! You saw what he did! Who the f*** brings 6 guys on an anniversary date?! AND he forgot our anniversary (in a way…)! It was a big one, too. It's better this way. I'm so over him.

…Alright, that was all a lie. I do miss him! What the F*** DID I DO? I should have just tried to teach him. It's too late now. He's probably moved on.

What are you talking about Laney? You were in a relationship with him for a year! He's probably just as hung up on you as you are on him! There's still time.

I'm thinking about all of this while chilling in my garage with Kin and Kon (HA. Corey's not the only one with a garage). I stand up to go over to Corey's when the garage door opens.

It's Corey.

I'm about to go over to him and confess, when I notice someone with him.

"Hey guys, meet my new girlfriend!"

Corey's POV (right after Laney broke up with him)

"W-w-why would she break up with meeeeee?!" I said, crying. I was currently in my room with Kin and Kon, pouring my heart out.

"I don't know man. Tell us what happened from when you guys left to when she broke up with you."

"S-so I had this b-BIG romantic date p-planned for us, it w-was going to be just like our f-first date and-"

"Wait. Stop." Kon interrupted, holding up his hand.

"Dude, your first date was _awful! _" Kin exclaimed.

"W-what?"

"Yeah man, Kin's right. I guess it's _okay_ for a first date, but this is a big anniversary!"

"…Oh."

Kin sighs, "Okay, what else did you do?"

"W-well, when we get to Belchies, I see a few of our camp buddies, s-so I asked Laney to wait inside." The twins don't say anything. Only stare in amazement, "So me and the guys get to talking, and they want to hang out. I told them I'm on a date and th-they have a brainstorm! Th-they can just h-hang out with me and Lanes! S-so I jump at th-the opportunity to h-hang with m-my girlfriend AND m-my friends." Miraculously, they're still quiet, "S-so we go in, and sit with L-Lanes and she's all qu-quiet. So we begin eating. Th-then out of NOWHERE, she yells 'I thought you were getting me a ring'." The twins snap.

Kin starts shaking Corey, "YOU DIDN'T GET HER A PRESENT?! IT'S YOUR ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY AND YOU DON'T GET HER A _PRESENT?_ AND ON TOP OF THAT YOU INVITE SIX GUYS TO 'HANG OUT' ON YOUR DATE? _WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!"_

"WHAT ELSE DID YOU DO WRONG?"

Corey shied away, "I-I said that I d-didn't know w-what I to get someone for their 10 month anniversary."

"10 m-? OH HELL! How could you think it was your 10 month anniversary!" Kin cried.

"You didn't know it was our anniversary!"

"Yeah, but I sure knew it wasn't your 10 month anniversary!"

"Remember, Laney sang you that song and cooked for you on your 10 month anniversary?" Kon reasoned.

"…I thought that was for our 9 month anniversary…"

Then Kon smacked Corey straight across the face.

"OW! Guys, seriously, you have to help me get her back!"

"Dude, I don't know. It sounds like Laney feels very ignored and sad. She might not want you back." I sorta zoned out after that point. I had a crazy plan that might just work!

"Sorry guys, you gotta go I have work to do!" Then I kicked them out of my house.

**AN: **So, you like? Oooooo suspense! Who was that mystery girlfriend? What's Corey's crazy plan that just might work? What will Laney do? Will Kon smack Corey again? Let's hope so that was _really _funny! Come back tomorrow to find out!

Kon: Review! Skullenko runs on 'em!


	3. The plan

**AN: **Hello! I HAVE RETUUUUUURNED! I know what you're thinking: 'Where the f*ck have you been?' Well, I recently got a life. JK. I've just been getting out of my room. And I've sort of been helping family. And I have like 2 other stories going on right now. So, today I owe you guys two chapters today, so look for that. It will prooobabbbly be here today. INITIATING WRITING SKULLENKO!

Laney: Skullenko doesn't own Grojband!

* * *

Laney's POV

"WTF?!" I yell. Oops.

"I mean, WTF! I'm sooo happy for youuuuu." I lie, literally through my teeth. If he can get over me I can get over him.

"Thanks!" He turns to the girl, "C'mon babe! Let's go out for our 1 week anniversary!" He turns back to us, "We're going to Belchies!

"Yeah okay, but shouldn't you introduce me to your friends first?"

"Oh yeaaahhh! Sorry. Guys, this is Michelle. She already knows all of you."

"Nice to meet you, Michelle." Kin says.

Kon adds, "Can we come with you to Belchies?" I see Kin shoot Kon a look. What the heck?

Quickly Kon says, "Oops, nevermind."

"Don't worry guys, you can come." Michelle says, happily. Then she kisses Corey!

Oooohhh, I get it! Corey's trying to make _me _jealous! Well, there's no way I'm coming back if he still treats me like this! To can play at this game!

"Kon, want to go out with me?"

"Umm… No. You're not my type." Damn. This isn't going well for me.

Corey's POV

Wow. I just felt a pang in my chest when Laney asked Kon out. I hope I'm not getting heart problems.

Now, I know what you're thinking: 'Who's Michelle?' A random fangirl. So, here's my plan.

I want to show Laney that there's nothing wrong with how our relationship was fine. If she sees that Michelle is ok with it, she'll think she overreacted. Then she'll totally want me back! It's perfect. I'll date Michelle and do all the things Laney said I did wrong! Michelle and I already discussed the plan. (AN: A lot of you thought Corey was trying to make Laney jealous. I don't think Corey knows what jealousy is.)

As we're heading over to Belchies, I notice my camp buddies. This is perfect!

"HEY GUYS!" They look at me and immediately come over.

A chorus of 'Hi's' and 'Wasaaaps' comes from the group. This stops when they see Laney.

"What is she doing here?"

"Well…we're still friends?"

"Sooooo,… she's single?"

"…Yeah?" What're they getting at?

And then they're all over Laney. 'Till they see Michelle.

"And whhooooooo is this?"

"Michelle. My new girlfriend." They look sad for a second, but then are all over Laney again. That burning feelings back. I'll have to remember to set Michelle up with one of those guys after all of this.

"Hey, you guys want to join us?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Michelle's cool with it!"

This is going soooo great. Once we're all in Belchies, we order exactly what we did on my and Laney's 10 mo- I mean 1 year anniversary. Laney looks furious and isn't really eating. I feel so bad and I'm about to tell her the truth when,

"LANEY! Is that you?" I look to see a model looking teen waving at Laney. I look at Laney and her eyes are lit up and she's waving back.

Burning.

* * *

An: Sorry, that was short. I'm trying to find a way back get back on track. Sorry. I'm gonna update soon though. Iiiiiif I get enough I get enough reviews. Like 5.

Michelle: Review!


	4. Steve

**AN: ** Today is writing day! WOOOOO! I already wrote a chapter for The Remaining! I have to write like 6 chapters today, so let's see if we can make it! This is chapter 4 for Summer Camp! Where did we leave off? Oh yeah, a model guy enters. He's not really a model. So, today we will find out who he is. Also, the reason I'm behind on my stories is because I was stuck on youtube watching nigahiga. So, after you read this, please tell me if you think I should be allowed back on for my good work!

Kon: Skullenko does not own Grojband!

* * *

Corey's POV

Who the f**k is this guy? He's walking over here with swagger and staring _straight at Laney!_ Who does he think he is?! This is a private thing! He can't come here! Well, he just did.

"Laney, Laney, Laney," He says this waving his finger in Laney's face, in a scolding manner (AN: HA. Smart people words. I know 'em!), "I haven't seen you in a week! Have you been causing trouble?"

"Who the frak are you?" I say. I'm mad! She's knew him for more than a week? That means she knew him while we were dating!

Laney turns to glare at me, "This is my camp buddy, Steve (AN: The average man name! )."

I stare at Steve, "So, you're a girl?"

"Ummm.. No."

I turn to Laney, "I thought you said you went to an all girl summer camp!"

"I NEVER SAID THAT! See, you never listen to me."

"I don't mind if Corey ignores me!" Michelle chimes in.

Laney turns to Michelle and just stares before turning to Steve, "Hey, you want me to show you around? Since you just moved here?" OK. I can't tell. Is my plan still working?

She turns to us, "It's cool right? You guys can still eat without me. No prob, right?"

Michelle smiles at her, "Of course! Meanwhile, Corey and I will go on our 10 person date!"

Then Laney and Steve left! WHAT THE FU-

Laney's POV

-CK!? Why is Michelle so nice? Where did Corey even meet her? Kin and Kon said that no one had seen him for a week! How can he meet a girl, get to know her, and date her in a week!? I know I have no right to get so mad. I know you're wondering who Steve is.

Unlike what Corey thought, I did not go to an all girl summer camp! Steve and I both went to Camp Wawanakwa (AN: Review if you know the reference!). We became good friends and usually just caused a lot of trouble (mahahaha!) . We had no romantic encounters, so don't you go calling me a cheater!

I sigh. What's the use? Michelle seems like a wonderful girl and apparently she's a fan of the band, but not a crazy fangirl! She's already super nice and she puts up with all Corey's crazy antics and stupidity. I'm not one of those girls that will go confessing her love to a guy who has a really nice girlfriend! Apparently, he's moved on so the feelings aren't mutual and I don't wanna be on bad terms with him or Michelle.

I'm thinking about all of this while I'm walking out with Steve. If we were still together, would he be over me right now? I sigh, maybe I should date too. But who to date? Oh well, I shouldn't be thinking about this right now. I should hang out with my friend! I turn to Steve.

"So, anything in particular you want to see?"

He smiles, "EVERYTHING!" I smirk, that's Steve!

We walk around town. I tell him about the Slushie Shop, where we go when we take a break during practice. I show him the arena, where Peaceville holds carnivals, and fairs at random points in the year. I tell him about the Swiss Festival where a perfect helmet went crazy and Trina won an enormous perfect diamond. I introduce him to Mayor Mellow who wishes him a quote, "Fantazmarific Welcome to perfectly peaceful Peaceville!". We run into the Newmans and Carrie, Kim, and Konnie are instantly smitten with him. He calls Lenny cute! I show him all the places we had gigs. Then, I tell him about how we used to get our lyrics from Trina, but we stopped recently. I even introduce him to Nick Mallory (the two are bros almost immediately!).

Wow, that took awhile. I turn to Steve, "Anymore questions?"

"Just one. Which of those things can I egg?"

We both have a good laugh till he stops and stares at me.

"I'm just kidding. But I do have one question." Wow. He's getting serious. Weird.

"Will you go out with me?"

Michelle's POV

I know you guys think I'm evil. I know you think I'm going to go off script, scare Laney and try to keep Corey for myself. I will not. And here are my reasons.

I'm an actress. I NEVER go off script. If all Corey wants me to do is agree with him and act in love, then that's all I will do.

I don't really like Corey. He's not my favorite player in the band. I'm a Konaholic! I hope when this is all over, Corey can hook me up with him!

That's pretty much it. So, Corey was moping around some slushie shop and I came up to him and asked him what was wrong. One thing led to another, and now, here I am!

"Sooooo, what do we do now?!" I ask Corey. Everyone had already gone home. I had nothing better to do.

"Wanna go play laser tag?" Woah. I've never met a 15 year old that still plays that game!... 'cept me.

**After Laser Tag Transition (Pew pew)**

We both stumble out of the dark room, laughing and clutching our sides.

"I can't believe you smacked me against the wall!" He says laughing.

"Whatever! I can't believe you kicked me down and shot me!"

"If you can't stand the heat, stay out of the kitchen!"

"I know right!" Lol, everyone always gets mad at me when I get rough with them in laser tag! We head over to the soda bar.

Corey grabs a cup and sprays Sprite (AN: Don't own) and Coke (AN:Don't own) into a cup.

I stare, "OMG! You like that too! I've never met anyone else who drinks that! I call it –"

"Sproke." We say together and then laugh.

This is so cool! We have so much in common! I've never been around a boy this much! Man, it's just so easy to hang around Corey and I think I lo-

Oh!

Fuuuuuuu-

* * *

AN: Do you like?! Once again, tell me if you like it and if you think I deserve a break! Hope you liked Steve and Michelle! I think Corey's plan is failing.

Steve & Michelle: REVIEW!


	5. Jealousy

**AN: ** Hello, it's *bumbudabububuuuuuuu!* WRITING WEEK! Writing Day didn't go so great, so I decided to expand! Here's how it works. I'm going to write stories like crazy and if you tell me about a story you wrote or just wrote, I'll give it a shout out on here! Come on, let's get busy! Now, where did I leave off? My god, I have to many stories goin on write now. Oh yeah! Steve asked Laney out and Michelle starts to like Corey! LET'S GO!

Michelle: Skullenko does not own Grojband. If she did, she'd put me and Corey together, right?

Skullenko: No, I would not.

Michelle: WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

Laney's POV

"No, I'm really sorry Steve. I just don't want to date right now. I don't want you to be my Corey rebound." I say sadly. I want to date too, but I'm afraid that'll just make me look like I'm trying to make him jealous. The fact that I asked Kon out doesn't really help. I think I'm still blushing from that.

"Oh. I see. I'll wait." Good. I was afraid he'd hate me. He's super mature!

"…How about now?" Oh yeah. Screw the mature thing. He's impatient as heck.

I roll my eyes and start to head back to the garage. Which I guess is now my garage. When I get there, I see that the whole band is building the new stage and moving the couch. Mom probably let them in. I walk in.

"What's up guys?"

Michelle's POV

"Me and Corey went to laser tag and it was awesome! Like, magical!" Oh my fergin gerd, I'm fangirling all over him! Tone it down a knotch, Michelle. You are an actress! Your orders were to agree with him and act in love. Don't actually love him! You are an actress, now stay on script!

"Hey guys, I'm going to the kitchen for snacks. Who wants me to bring them back something?" Corey yelled. OH MY GOD! He likes snacks?! I LOVE snacks! Screw the original plan, we are meant to be together!

"Actually Corey, can I come with you?" He looks confused for a sec before looking at me adoringly (is he still acting, or is this real?!).

"Okay, honey bun!"

Once we're inside the house, I realize I don't know what I'm going to do.

"Sooooo, what's up?" He asks. Shoot, what do I do?

I really want him to like me! But he's in love with Laney! How do I make him see me like that? How do people first realize they're in love? With a first kiss! Now, how do I get Corey to kiss me? I can't just jump him! When we made our agreement we said nothing about kissing!

Then I get a plan.

"We should make Laney jealous!"

He looks confused, "Why?"

"Then she'll want you back even more! It's a perfect plan!"

"We already have a plan. I think it's going well."

"It's not going well! She has another guy over here!"

"She said they were just friends."

"You're too gullible. There's obviously a connection!"

He growls, "Okay what do we do!"

"You have to kiss me. She'll have a spaz and sooooo want to get you back."

He looks hesitant. Don't worry Corey, I'm sure you'll love it.

"Okay…"

I lean in.

"Shouldn't we do it with Laney actually in the room?"

I blush, "Yes. Of course."

We head out to the garage. This'll be ok, right? When we get out there, I was sort of hoping for some romantic words first, but instead, he grabs my face and mashes our lips together!

When we pull apart I turn to see Laney trying furiously to hold in tears.

Oh cra-

Laney's POV

Tears escape and slide down my face in a waterfall. HOW COULD HE? Why her and not me?! Is it me? Am I ugly?! IT'S THAT ISN'T IT!?

I run up to my room, tears streaming down my face. I just can't talk to anyone right now! I lay on my bed, my pillow and clothes wet with I'm pretty sure you know what. I cry and cry and cry. He. Is. A. JERK!

It's not even that I'm jealous. I am, but that's not even the biggest problem! That was his first kiss! In the year that we dated, he never ever kissed me. 'Said he was waiting for the right moment. Then he dates some fangirl and kisses her within a week! In MY garage! I hate him! I'm serious, this isn't some little teen freak out, this is BIG! Imagine yourself in my shoes. The guy or girl you have loved for three years, dated for a year, been in a band with three years, won't kiss you when you're dating. Then he gives his first kiss to a girl he's known a week! HATE.

I sit up, I'm done crying. I'm done waiting for Corey to do something romantic. I'm done waiting for my prince charming. I'm going to have to find him myself. And quite apparently, it isn't Corey.

From now on, me and Corey are just band mates. He can be in the band, and he can use my garage. That's all. I really don't care about him anymore. I'm done. Finished. He's dead to me.

I get up and leave my room. I walk down the stairs to see Steve there, waiting for me.

"Are you okay?" He asks as we walk back to the garage.

"Peachy." We enter the garage.

He looks awkward, "I know I asked this earlier, but will you go out with me?"

I look around and see Corey and Michelle, "I would love to!"

**AN:** Hope you loved it (I know I did!). Seriously, I want reviews! I need my daily ego boost! Anyway, someone asked me to describe Steve and Michelle

Steve: Italian, super tall, shaggy black hair, deep blue eyes, and sparkling white teeth.

Michelle: Japanese, short, long black hair with two pig tails, always smiling, usually wears purple.

There you go! Hope you liked it! Michelle's a little evil huh? You ain't seen nothing yet!

Corey: Review!


	6. More Plans!

AN: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had to work on the Life of a Dudette, help family, get ready for school, and go on vacation! Don't worry I'm back and I'll probably be updating more now that The Life of a Dudette, is done. Anyway, where'd we leave off? Oh yeah, Corey kissed Michelle (insert childish 'ewwwwws') and Laney and Steve got together (insert childish 'oooooooo's'). We're off to a good start!

Mina: Skullenko does not own Grojband. She does own Steve and Michelle though!

Laney's POV

Maybe accepting Steve request for a date to get back at Corey wasn't my best move. That happened yesterday and now we're all sort of just sitting around. Corey's glaring at Steve, Steve is glaring at Corey, Michelle is snuggling Corey, and I'm… sitting. Sitting in the middle of all this awkwardness. How did we get here? I guess it's not that bad. It could get worse. It probably won't though.

"Hey Laney, wanna go on a date?" Stupid, stupid, STUPID Laney.

"Ummmmm… ok?"

Corey looks furious, "Hey Michel, want to go on a date with me?!"

Corey's POV

UUUUuuuuUuUuugghhHH… Why'd I ask that?

"SURE! I WOULD LOVE TOO!" She's becoming a bit… weird… Like not even girlfriend like. She's all clingy. Do girlfriends actually act like that? Laney never did this…

"Hey, you two should double date!" We all turn to Kin. I didn't know he hated me!

All of us voice our displeasure and Kin eventually shrinks down. Once my yells of 'NO!', Laney's yells of 'Shut up idiot!', Steve's yells of 'Not in a million years' and Michelle's yells of 'Who was talking to you?', died down it was awkward again.

Steve clears his throat, "It's good we're not having a double date. You probably aren't over Laney and we wouldn't want Michelle getting jealous now would we?"

What the heck? That wasn't nice… I guess he's right. This is just a plan to get her back.

"Of course we'll go!" I look and stare at Michelle. What?!

Steve looks stunned but smiles none the less.

Michelle's POV

Okay, what am I doing? I'm still attempting to be professional about this! Key word: attempting. Key sentence: I kissed Corey! I feel so bad! I saw all the hurt in Laney's eyes when I kissed Corey. I never thought I could hurt someone that much…

That's it! I'm done messing with them! No matter how much I like Corey, I know Laney and him were meant to be together! On this date I will attempt to end this and get them back together! …

Key word: Attempt.

**I Guess She's Not So Bad After All**

We're all sitting at a restaurant and I am furiously trying to find a plan to get them back together and ignore my feelings for Corey!

Key word: Trying. Also, restaurant is a bit of a stretch. We're at Belchies again. Corey's still trying his whole 'showing Laney he wasn't a bad boyfriend' plan. It's really not working and I can see why Laney was so mad. Once again, I'm an actress, I'll stick to the script and agree that this is romantic.

"Wow Corey, this is so much fun! Did you and Laney come here a lot?"

He looks at me strangely before nodding, "We used to come here a lot! I was having sooo much fun, but apparently that wasn't enough for her!" He finished glaring at Laney.

Whoa, what was that?!

Corey's POV

I'm just saying all the wrong things today, aren't I?

I don't know why, but I feel inexplicably mad towards Laney and it's not just for dumping me! I also _hate _Steve and I don't know why! He seems like a really nice guy. I don't know why I hate him _so much._ I WANT to feel guilty, because I know when I get Laney back, she'll dump him. I just can't feel bad though. Whenever I think of Laney dumping him and dating me again I feel happy knowing that he's going to be hurt. I have a bad feeling about him. It's probably just that new thing Kin told me about: jealousy.

I don't know why I'm attacking Laney though. Quite obviously, she doesn't look like she likes my comment. Preeeettty sure she's about to punch me in the face. I'm preparing to duck.

"It's just that I don't think going to the same diner _every day_ is fun. All we ate during our 1 year relationship was Belchies and junk food. I can't really blame you can I? You didn't know we were doing it for a YEAR."

Ouch. Maybe she's right…. No! I usually paid and a fancy place would have been boring. Besides, I can't pay for that!

… Awkward silence fills the air as we all stare at the floor. After awhile our food arrived, and get this. He shared his milkshake with her! He's so greedy. If it were me, I would've bought her, her very own milkshake. So selfish! See, I'm a better boyfriend then him!

Halfway thru the date the awkwardness melts away and Laney and I talk like old friends. I almost think my plan is working until I realize: We're talking like old FRIENDS. Not boyfriends and girlfriends, FRIENDS. And then another thing hits me: We've always talked like this. Even when we were dating! Maybe I wasn't as great a boyfriends as a thought I was…

The double date eventually ends and we all say goodbye and heads to our homes. Laney and I decide to walk together since our houses are really close by and turns out, Steve and Michelle live by eachother too. When I drop Laney off at her house, I can't help staring after her and thinking about our relationship.

Michelle's POV

Okay, not bad, not bad at all Michelle. I didn't get them back together, but I didn't do anything to Corey either! Sadly, I really wanted too! I want him sooo bad and I've been thinking… I don't think they're ever going to get back together. Laney and Corey don't fit. I think they might need to move on! Me and Corey are PERFECT for eachother and actually Laney and Steve look cute together. I don't know what I'm going to do!

Right now I'm walking home with Steve and all of a sudden he stops me.

"What?" I ask confusedly.

"I know that Corey's just using you. It's quite obvious."

"W-what?" How did he know?!

"It's also obvious that you like Corey."

"A-and?"

"I like Laney."

"So?" What's he getting at?

"Laney likes Corey."

"What do you want?"

He pauses, "I want you to form a pact with me. Help me keep them apart. Then they can just keep dating us!"

I stare at him.

"They're not meant for eachother, they just can't see that yet. We're meant for them and with eachothers help, we can make them see that. Do we have a deal?" He outstretches hand.

I hesitate.

"Deal."

* * *

AN: Oooooohh, what's he up to? Michelle's a little obsessive isn't she? YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHING YET! Omg, how am I going to get them back together! They've fallen so far apart. You'll just have to keep reading to find out.

Mina: Review!


	7. Deals, Plans and Vacations!

AN: Sorry that it's been taking me so long to update. Not very many people read this… I think it got so much popularity from The Life of a Dudette. Whatevs. I'm not going to leave this hanging. I have an awesome idea for how this will end! OMG, you're going to love it! Anywaysz, the sequel to Life of a Dudette is coming out right after I finish this story. My gawd… I'm going to drag this out just to torture you! JK! Here it is! Mina, disclaimer! Mina is my fave character!

Mina: THANK YOU! THAT MAKES IT ALL WORTHWHILE! Skullenko does not own Grojband, but she does own me!

Skullenko: No I don't.

Corey's POV

Something weird is going on.

I know I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but you don't have to be Kin to notice it. Michelle, Laney and Steve are all acting… off.

The only reason I'm dating Michelle is because I want to get Laney back, but lately, she's been steering me away from her and trying to go on more dates even though Laney won't be there. I really think all the dates I've been on with Michelle is making Laney sad. I don't wanna do that! I just want her to realize that she was wrong and for her to take me back. Easy!

Speaking of Laney, she's started hanging out less with me. And when we are together, she avoids talking to me. She doesn't really come around much unless it's band practice. I'm worried. Is Steve doing something to her?

Steve keeps talking to me! I know it doesn't sound weird, but everytime Laney IS around me when it's not band practice, he'll just come up to me and start talking. Like, so much that I don't have a chance to talk to anyone else. Which is probably why he's doing it. Any other time, like when we're at a public place or with the band, he barely even looks at me! AND he's super over protective! Everytime I so much as poke Laney, he'll show up out of NOWHERE and pull her off somewhere. Weird…

Laney's POV

Something weird is going on.

I am the sharpest knife in the drawer, so obviously I've noticed it. Steve, Corey, and Michelle are all acting… off.

The only reason I'm dating Steve is because I saw Corey and Michelle kissing. Steve doesn't know this and I feel bad about it, but he's been starting to act suspicious. Everytime I want to go hang out with Grojband, he comes up with a reason to keep me here. I don't know what's up with him. He's also been acting REALLY over protective when Corey's near by. He doesn't do it with any other guy! He didn't act this way at camp… Weird!

Speaking of Corey, he's been acting strange as well. Sometimes, when I can manage to go over to the garage, Kin and Kon will be outside, waiting for Corey to finish his date! They tell me all Corey does now a days is practice and go on dates with Michelle! When we were dating we barely ever went out! When he does come back, I avoid talking to him because I'm afraid I'll start crying.

Michelle keeps avoiding me! In the beginning we were cool, but now she won't even look at me. In the rare times that we are somehow left alone, she'll run away! She's also been holding Corey a lot more than she used to! Weird…

Steve's POV

This isn't working out.

Sure Michelle and I have managed to keep them apart for most of the time, but I see how they look at eachother when they do meet up! WHY CAN'T SHE LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT?! Laney! I'm so much better than that guy! I'm rich, romantic, handsome, smart and attentive! WHAT THE F**K IS HE? He's goofy, scrawny, broke, dumb, and oblivious! Yet she still looks at him like…like…THAT! With so much love and adoration that it's _sickening_. She looks at me like a bro! May I remind her, that Corey called her a bro for 2 years. Bro, fella, dude and bff! GRRRR!

ENOUGH! If I can't keep them apart like this then I'll keep them apart a different way! At Camp Wawanakwa she sort of looked like she had a crush on me, so I'm going to make her relive that!

Winter break is coming up and I found a winter camp. Don't know who came up with that, but it's perfect! It's a five star camp with winter sports, a ski lodge, an indoor and outdoor pool, and a bunch of cabins. Ok, so it's more like a winter resort, whatever. It'll do the trick! I'll take Laney there and Michelle can do whatever with Corey!

Now, all I have to do is get Laney to come with me and get Michelle to agree with me.

Michelle's POV

I've been feeling super guilty ever since I made that deal with Steve. He's been telling me to do all sorts of things. To keep Corey busy, tell Corey bad things about Laney (haven't done that yet) and he says he's got another plan for me. I think I made the wrong choice. Why did I ever agree to this?

I have to admit though, the past months have been _incredible._ I actually think me and him were meant for eachother, so I guess this is all good! I mean, if I weren't doing this Corey would end up with the wrong girl! He'll get over it…

Right now, I'm hanging out with Corey in the garage, waiting for Steve and Laney to show up. They're about to have band practice and Steve and I managed to convince the band to let us sit in (part of the plan…). I'm clinging to Corey's arm and trying to cuddle him, but all he is doing is staring at me.

SLAM!

The garage door opened and there stood Laney and Steve. Here it comes, I can tell. He's going to pull me aside and tell me what his new plan is.

"I have some exciting news everyone!" Or not.

"Laney and I are planning to go to Winter Camp together!" I gape and look over to see Corey staring at Laney with a longing expression.

"Can we go?" He asked. What does he see in that girl?! And what is Steve's plan?

"Sorry, there are no more spots available at the camp." Steve faked being sad, but I knew that inside he was laughing.

"Oh."

"Michelle, may I talk to you privately?" I looked up and stared at Steve. What now?

We both exited the garage and stood in the hallway.

"Take Corey on a romantic trip to Hawaii."

"What?! I can't afford that!" Why would he even suggest that?

"Here's the thing. Corey might be more inclined to stay with you if you're acting like you're rich. Luckily for you, I am and I'm willing to pay for everything. Laney will stay with me, because a) Look at me b) we have a lot in common and c) Because Corey already has a girlfriend." He poked me on the last part, "So, we take Laney and Corey on romantic vactions, they fall in love with us, forget about eachother, and everyone's happy!"

I thought about it. That just might work!

I smile at Steve and shake his hand, "Deal!"

AN: Wow, I ended both of the last chapters in a deal. So, hope you're happy with it and I hope you're happy. I'm angry at everything right now, so I'm going to go ahead and lock myself in my room and write. I want to punch something so bad…. WHATEVS! I'm procrastinating (whoa…big word…) right now, so review!

Mina: REVIEW!


	8. Rich

AN: That awkward moment when you haven't updated in forever. Sorry! School's being mean! Anyway, my school's doing a fundraiser and I've got to ask: WOULDYOULIKETOBYSOMECOOKIES?! I'm feeling lazy. Right now I'm laying on my couch typing on my iPod, and watching Psych (gimme a shout out ifyou know the show!). Here you go anyway!

Mina: Skullenko does not own Grojband!

Skullenko: If you haven't figured it out yet, Mina's my fave character!

Mina: FINALLY! Recognition!

Skullenko: Aren't I a better master than Trina?

UPDATE FROM ME:

Skullenko: Sorry this chapter has taken forever to put up. Homework's crazy and i have been sick for THREE days! My asthma acting up and i have fevers... So I'm writing this on my couch on my iPod. Please forgive me for grammar and such since I'm writing this in between coughing fits... :( CURE ME!

Laney's POV

I don't want to be here. I don't want to go thru with this.

The only reason I am here is, because right after Steve and Michelle came back in, Michelle asked COREY to go on a romantic island getaway with her because apparently, she's RICH. I couldn't just stay home by myself while Corey and Michelle went out and had the time of there lives ROMANTICALLY (blech), so I accepted Steve's invitation.

So, now I'm on a PLANE with Steve to 'winter camp'.

I've decided somthing: This isn't a real winter camp. What kind of camp needs a plane to get there? What kind of camp takes up a whole island? Trick question! There is no answer because NO camp does that. Unless it's some kind of rich peoples camp, but isn't Michelle the tich one?! I'm so confused... It's quite obvious I'm not getting out if this from the way Steve is clutching my arm( i can't feel my fingers) so, instead of spending Christmas sneaking away from my parrnts to spend it with Corey, Kin, and Kon, I'll be spending it with my increasingly creepy boyfriend! I hate my liiiiiife...

Steve's POV

Okay, change of plans.

At first I was going to go to a LEGIT winter camp, BUT I looked up the reviews and it said that it was a great place for BOYS to learn hockey and go sledding. In other words the place is crawling with boys! What if Laney liked one of them better than me?! They could take her away from me! I'D HAVE TO KILL THEM. Just kidding...

So, instead, I decided to go to a teenage romantic getaway! How's she gonna find out? I can see it now: Laney and I cuddling by a warm cuddly fire in the lodge sipping hot chocolate. Laney and I, her back against my chest as we crusade down the mountain on our sled. Laney and I, sharing a romantic kiss under mistletoe on Christmas morning after she's just confessed that all she wanted for Christmas was me, that she loved me and hated Corey and that she'd quit Grojband! THIS IS PERFECT!

Michelle's POV

"So you're rich?" Sweat dripped down my face and I swallowed hard.

"Yup."

Kin glared at me, "Then what is caviar made of?"

"...fish eggs..."

"WHAT?!" Kon yelled, "THAT'S SICK!" Then he ran away and cried. Kin left too trying to chase after Kin and console him. YES! I caught a break!

"Sooo you are really rich?" I turn to face Corey. Shoot, he's still here. NO!

"Suuure..." I notice he's starting to smile a little.

"How rich?"

"Bill Gates would be downright jealous." Right now he's full on beaming! Wait... He looks smug...

"Great! Then you wont have a problem with Kin and Kon joining us, will you?"

Damn! He's got me! He's so smart, that's why i love my Corey-bear!

"Yes...they can come..." I say through clenched teeth. Oh shoot, what do I do?! Steve never said ANYTHING about bringing Kin or Kon! Plus, he's gone so I can't ask for money to bring them (I don't even WANT too!). Why did I say yes?

"Great!" He says smugly, "I'll tell them and we'll all pack." Well, there's only one thing to do. I have to kill Kin and Kon! There's no other logical solution! That way, they can't come.

"Before you go, do you have an axe?" I ask.

"Ummmm... no." Damn. I guess I'll just have to send Kin and Kon on some sort of wild goose chase. That probably would've been better than killing them anyway... Dodged a bullet I guess!

Corey's POV

She's bluffing. No way she's gonna let them come with us. I don't think she's really rich. I don't know where she got all that money, but it certainly wasn't from her parents. She always has to borrow money for stuff AND I've been to her house. No offense, but she is NOT rich. I don't know what her plan is or why she's doing this, but I'm going to put a stop to it as fast as possible.

* * *

AN: I. Am. So. Sorry! I tried so hard. I have some excuses. I got super sick, homework is a jerk, aaannnnd I've finally turned into a teenager! Wish me happy birthday! My updates from now on will be a bit random. Upgrades will be now on weekends, and I will try harder in the future. I've been feeling... weird, so please forgive me for my absence. Now that I've finished this chapter I remember why I loved uploading them! They're sooo fun and give me a sense of victory! Thanks! Take it away Lanes!

Laney: No, I'm mad at you.

Skullenko: Why?

Laney: I was stuck with Steve when you didn't update. I don't like Steve.

Skullenko: Then you're _really _not going to like him soon. Now do the thing or you'll marry him!

Laney: Review!


	9. Vacation

AN: Woohoo! I've been writing! I'm blowing off doing homework doing this, so be grateful. I've had my birthday recently, so all I ask is that someone write another awesome Corey and Laney story and NOT abandon it. I'm watching soooo many stories that just aren't updating. I'm a hypocrite, but I've updated more. Oh well, whatever. ENJOY!

Kon: Skullenko does not own Grojband. Thank god.

Skullenko: What was that?

Steve's POV

Best. 'Camp'. EVER!

This has been the greatest few weeks of my life. Laney and I have just been cuddling in our cabin alone! We ski together, eat together, sleep together (AN: Not like that!), and do EVERYTHING together! I think I'm in love. Between you and me, I'm already thinking about the wedding!

I sigh happily and roll out of bed. I look across the room to see Laney still in her bed. She's so adorable!

As quiet as possible I move across the room and slipped in the bed with Laney (AN: Not in a dirty way!). Immediately, I feel her move against me and start stretching. Whoops, guess I woke her up.

Laney's POV

Oh. My. GOD.

Did he just get in my bed?! TYPICAL!

I was having a perfectly lovely time pretending to be asleep so I could have some time to myself and he just HAS to ruin it! Like it would kill him to leave me alone 5 minutes!

This trip has been Hell. First, I find out that this isn't a camp, it's a couples resort. He claims it was an 'innocent mistake' and I can't even call him out on it! He wasn't exactly a pacifist in camp. Next, he pays the hotel manager to get us a room together! It took me an hour to talk him into having two beds. Third, he get's SUPER clingy. I think during the past few weeks I've been by myself maybe an hour! That's including bathroom breaks and not including sleeping, since we're in the same room. Lastly, he's getting crazy. Like, if I stare at anyone to long he'll ask me 'Do you like them?!'. Even if it's a girl! His standard of looking to long is 5 seconds. Even if it's the bell hop! The bell hop is in his 60's. It's gotten so bad that I actually asked the bell hop to call the cops immediately if he hears me screaming up in our room. The safe side, stay on it (AN: Awesome slogan).

The second I feel him slip into bed next to me, I sit up straight and pretend to just wake up.

"Let's get some breakfast!" I say as I rush into the bathroom. I pant and stare in the mirror. Damn, I need to get ready.

Of course, I take my sweet time. Slowly get dressed, shave, mascara, wash up all that stuff. I even take 10 minutes brushing my teeth (I think they've reached the point where they're plaque resistant). I'm about to leave begrudgingly when I notice a shadow under the door. Oh nooooo...

"Do you need anything?"

"Just waiting."

"For me to get out?"

"Just for you." Kill. Me.

"Can you go downstairs and get us a table?"

"Okaayy... I'll miss you!" The door opens and shuts and I fly out of the bathroom. I collapse on my bed and stare at my bag. I didn't unpack it, because I once caught Steve going thru my undies. WTH they're still children size!

A thought crosses my mind.

'I could go home.'

He sent us here for a month, but one of the planes that take us back is leaving today. I could say I felt homesick and they'd let me on. I could just sneak away from Steve.

My mind is made up. Today, I will escape.

Michelle's POV

DING DONG.

Shoot, I shouldn't be doing this! This is bad, what if I get caught?! My parents would murder me and Corey would never forgive me! This probably won't end well for me. I need to go!

"Hello?" Too late.

"Hi Kin, hi Kon." They looked at me quizzically.

"What're you doing here? Is this about the trip?"

I swallow hard, "Nope, I just have a question: Do you think I'm cut out for treasure hunting?" Immediately they're all up in my face. Yeah, ... This is gonna work.

"Watchyoo talkin bout?!"

I hide my smirk, "My family makes its money by going treasure hunting. My parents have given me a map to follow. I told them i already found the treasure, and that I'd give them it once we got back from vacation. I've just been so busy with Corey that I haven't even started looking! He told me you to had a knack for treasure hunting!"

They looked smug for a second. Oh yeah, this is going to work, "But you probably won't want to do it."

They immediately snapped up straight, "WHY NOT?"

"Well, you'd have to give up going to the vacation and-"

"Well we didn't really want to go anyway!" Then they snatched the map away from me and shut the door.

That worked out great. Now for the vacation!

* * *

AN: HAPPY HALLOWEEN YOU WEIRDO"S! I'm sorry. I'm writing this while watching nigahiga, drinking orange crush, and eating candy! So, I'm candy high. Screw drugs, give me a Milky Way! That'd actually be a great 'No drug slogan!'. But then a bunch of parents would give me crud about how sugar is bad for you! Well guess what? Drugs are worse than candy! Yeah... think about THAT! Sorry this is late. Lucky for you, I finished all my homework so I'm free this weekend. I think. Everytime I want to do something all of a sudden I'm busy! Oh well...

Mina: REVIEW!


	10. Escapes and Even MORE Plans!

AN: Wasup everybody?! This is the next chapter I'm sorry it's late, I was busy with life. Anyway, it's the day before Veterans day and I'd like to remind you all that tomorrow you're supposed to have a moment of silence at 11'oclock. I don't know how long a moment is so I'm just going to do an hour personally, but you guys can do whatever. I'm not the boss of you (until I take over the world). If you want to tell me about a veteran in your life or a lost veteran PM me or review. I won't share if you don't want me to. If you want I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter. Now that all that's settled, LET THE FANFICTIONING BEGIN!

Laney: Skullenko does not own Grojband. Don't be afraid to tell us about a veteran!

Skullenko: Yeah, Laney even lost her brother in the war.

Laney: My brother's like… seven.

Skullenko: Was that Corey then?

Corey: I don't have a brother.

Skullenko: Kin? Kon?

Kin & Kon: *poke eachother* No, he's still here.

Skullenko: Was it one of my friends?

Carey: No, you don't have friends.

Skullenko: …Trina?

Trina: *glares at Corey* Sometimes I wish he were dead, but no.

Everbody: …

Laney: Did you just want an opening bit?

Skullenko: …perhaps…(No offense to anyone who's lost a brother or anyone in the war. Forgive me, I'm really weird)

Laney's POV

I feel like a spy! Right now, I have my bags packed and am in the bathroom. I told Steve I was sick and asked him to get me some medicine from the store.

I press my ear to the door. The nearest store is 30 minutes away and I begged the hotel clerk to tell him they had no medicine.

1 minute…2 minutes…3…4…5!

I step out of the bathroom and look around to really make sure he's gone. I breathe a sigh of relief before bolting down the stairs and heading towards the airplane on the other side of the resort. I look around the island.

It was clad in white snow, which twinkled in the morning sun. The trees were encased in a thick ice. Little holes in the snow below suggested they were dripping. A ton of tracks were already in the snow, so luckily mine would be unrecognizable. I spot a couple heading up the hill, kissing and looking head over heels, in love. Sigh, why couldn't I have come here with Corey instead of Captain Creepy. I wonder how he's doing anyway?

I tred on, determined to get away until I reach the clearing where the airplane takes off. I freeze. It's gone.

Steve's POV (when Laney says to get medicine)

My poor bride. I mean poor Lanes! Oh well, thanks to this vacation, we're pretty much guaranteed to get married! I wonder how old you have to be?

A big smile on my face, showing off my pearly whites, I walk down the path to the store. I'm on a mission to get m' lady medicine! I feel like we're an old married couple. I wonder if the spark'll still be as bright as this when we're 30 years into our marriage! Obviously, yes! Hey, maybe I should buy an engagement ring and propose to her when we get back home! We can have the wedding when we're off age!

My thoughts are interrupted by a ringing. I reach into my back pocket and pull out my iPhone (AN: *grumble*). It's…. Michelle?

"Hello?"

"Did you leave her by herself?!" What the…?

"Who Laney? Yeah I'm off to get her medicine."

"Quick get back! She's planning on escaping!"

"How do you know?" Is this some sort of prank?

"I was walking by her house on my way to Corey's, when I saw her parents getting in their car. They said they were going to the airport to pick up Laney, because she felt like coming home early!"

"F**k!"

I spin on my heel and drop my phone (I've got like twenty more… with me on this trip). I run to the plane and take the back way (she cant't see me). When I get there, everyone's already on the plane, but the pilot seems to be waiting for something. An assistant stands at the stairs and looks off into the distance as if searching for someone. Like a certain red haired someone! I guess Laney planned ahead and told them she'd be getting on board.

I stop in front of him and after taking big gulps of air address him.

"I'll give you a thousand dollars to leave right now!"

"Wha-"

"Two thousand!"

"I was told to wait for a-"

"I think your boss would rather you take the money." He stares at me uneasily, pockets the money and walks on board. 5 minutes later, the plane is gone. I breathe a sigh of relief, before standing completely still. I hear footsteps. I spin on my heel and hide behind a bush. I peak out from around the shrubbery and watch as Laney stops and looks around bewildered. I run out of the bush, grab Laney and smack a hand on her mouth and drag her off.

Sorry my love, but you will NOT leave me!

Corey's POV

The sun shines on the surf, the glare, blinding me in it's shimmering beauty.

Whatever. I don't feel that great. Right now, I'm in Hawaii with Michelle, laying on a beach and holding house. It's pretty much a scene where someone would come along, sigh, and say 'Ahhh… young love.' If anybody who actually knew what was happening came along they would groan and say 'Ugggghh… one sided love. Poor boy.'

That's right, I've wised up. She's obviously in love with me. She won't leave me alone and overreacts to EVERYTHING.

Once I said how friendly our waitress was. She started CRYING. The waitress was 60! It took an hour to calm her down. I told her and her mom how nice they looked in their sundresses. Michelle took me aside, accused me of cheating on her with her mother, slapped me and then kissed me! I'm scared. This vacation has been a 'Scared Straight' program for dating. Once I get back, I might become a monk. This girl is insane.

As a matter of fact, I have my eyes closed, because everytime I LOOK at another girl, Michelle'll kick me where the sun don't shine. Repeatedly. She's been mentioning our 'children' but at this rate, I won't be able to father anything unless it's adopted.

I want to leave. I want to make that clear unless you haven't gotten that yet. Kin and Kon didn't show and won't return my phone calls (their mom says they're out hunting…?). If this is a prank from some mystical force to teach me how good I had it with Lanes, lesson learned.

I miss her so much! I miss her smile, her face, her eyes, her hair, how she says her hair is naturally colored that way even though I found a bottle of dye under her bed, how she punched me when I accused her of dyeing her hair. I miss every little thing about her! I have a confession. I've been lying. I didn't cry when we broke up, I was just plotting on how to get her back. I was taught crying was a weakness from my sister. Probably not the best person to get advice from. I've been feeling horrible ever since we broke up. I miss the days when everything was simple. It's as if we've fallen into some drama story (AN: hehehehe). This is all my fault.

Screw this! I'm breaking up with Michelle and going home. I'll wait for her and beg for forgivness. I'm off packing!

I jump up, "Michelle this isn't working out."

She looks startled and screams, "HOLY F**K I THOUGHT YOU WERE ASLEEP! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Oh yeah… I see how that could've startled someone, "Sorry," I kneel down beside her, "Michelle, we aren't working out. I'm going home."

I leave her on the sand staring after me in shock (I'm not good at doing stuff slowly. When I asked Lanes out I stopped us in the middle of a song to do it). I head to the hotel eager to pack. In 30 minutes I've packed and headed down to the front desk.

"Hi, when's the next flight leaving?"

"I'm sorry sir, you may not leave."

I'm taken aback, "What?"

"A young lady informed me your parents said you may not leave. You need a guardian's permission to leave. Your guardians have specifically asked me not to let you leave."

"Who is this 'young lady'?"

"Right behind you, sir."

I spin around to see Michelle.

"What're you doing?" I glare at her.

* * *

AN: Hope that makes up for my lateness! Uggghhh… it's Sunday and I can't wait for the new episode of Total Drama All Stars to come out! Anyone else absolutely LOVE Mal!? GO EVIL :D! Lolz, I seem to be the only one that likes Scott and Mal! I love evil. Anyway, HAPPY VETERANS DAY! Remember a moment of silence at 11 o'clock.

Kon: What has Steve done with Laney? What will happen with Michelle and Corey? Find out next chapter on Total. Drama. SUMMER CAMP!

Laney: We don't own the Total Drama series. REVIEW!


End file.
